Two Hearts Fighting for Love (a NaLu fanfiction)
by MeAWannabeUser
Summary: Lisanna is back from Edolas and has a little plan up her sleeve. Though, it didn't turn out how she wanted it to be. Now, Natsu and Lucy are having problems of their own. Honestly, this wouldn't end well...


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"In my Wattpad account, Chapter 1 was named em"Who's she?" /embut since it was too short for my liking to upload something like that her so I combined both Chapter 1 and 2 here. :)/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: left;"This was my very first story so please bear with it. :)p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: left;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: center;"Chapter 1: Lisanna Straussp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongLUCY'S strongstrongPOV/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It was a normal day in Fairy Tail so we were not expecting something extraordinary to happen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Natsu and I were walking together to Fairy Tail. When we opened the doors, it was a little crowded. People were forming a big circle around something - emor someone.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When everyone noticed us they began stepping aside and I saw a girl with white short hair... I think she is an inch shorter than me, and I guess the same age with Natsu and I.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I thought she was a new comer but she had a Fairy Tail mark on her thigh same as Mira and they kinda look like sisters too. When she turned around I guess I saw a face like that before..in a picture maybe.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I looked at Natsu his eyes were so wide that his eyes were bulging(literally) but he said a name that really caught my attention.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Lisanna."em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""L-lisanna?" Lucy shouted. "You mean the childhood friend of Natsu!?" I continued.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How do you know her?!" Natsu asked, surprised.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Levy and Mira once told me about your past." I explained.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh! Natsu who's that ?" Lisanna asked Natsu, pointing at me.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's Lucy, she's my partner." Natsu replied, a big smiled suddenly plastered in his face.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She near me and held out her hand. I shook it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hi! My name is Lisanna Strauss, younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss, I'm sure we'll be good friends" Lisanna said with a smile. I was amazed by her kindness and returned a smile.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I became a member of Fairy Tail because of Natsu and were partners. I'm sure we'll be good friends too." I replied cheerfully.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, so Natsu you have a new partner!" Lissana replied cheerfully but there was a hint of disappointment in her voice.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Y-yeah." Natsu replied. "H-how are you alive Lisanna?" Natsu asked impatient.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Easy, I wasn't dead after all." She replied calmly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where did you come from?" Asked Natsu, still confused.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""From Edolas." Lisanna replied.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So that was not the Edolas you? That was actually the real you?" Natsu asked, surprisedp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah and please no more questions I'm tired of answering everyone's questions" she said and after made a sigh -emshe sounded sad, full of longing.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well! Lets make up for our lost time shall we? Lets start tomorrow, for now I'll rest, so bye!" She said, seemingly putting up a cheerful mood to cover up her sadness and drifted away.p 


End file.
